


In Plain Sight

by Sweet_Espresso



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, alien flirtation, flying by the seat of your pants, major oopses, not Kraglin's best or finest moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Espresso/pseuds/Sweet_Espresso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kraglin's had some off days. This might just be his worst. Just please, don't tell Yondu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I promise I'm not ignoring "Just A Pinch or Two", I just needed to get this out of my system. Enjoy!_

 

\----------------------

 

Well, this was a fuck-fest.

A fucking piece-of-shit festival of fucking shit.

Kraglin ducked around a corner, wearily peering around at the guards racing past.

_They_ had gotten their back-up, and _he_ was running out of time.

The lanky first mate of the fucking ravagers ( _no good pieces of SHIT_ ) looked around the alley he had thrown himself in. A dead end. Fuck. He rapidly scanned it, looking for something, _anything_ …

Aw, dammit.

 

\------------------------------

 

The day had started out so nicely too.

It was _supposed_ to be a simple, quick retrieval.

The pay was _supposed_ to be high enough that the captain might be willing to pay for a couple of rounds in celebration.

His new recruit backup was _supposed_ to be experienced, deadly and efficient.

Supposed to be anyways.

The best part of the morning was when the idiot had gotten himself killed. Things had continued to go downhill from there.

Let’s go from the beginning.

He and the new recruit, Garth, were going in to steal documents from an official on Jorav. Kraglin had hacked their systems and Garth was to make a distraction. Garth was from this planet, he said. Garth worked around these hired goons successfully before, he said. Garth could get them in and out, no problems, he said.

Garth wasn’t saying nothing now.

The “hired goons” had caught on to Garth’s tricks quick and killed him. Kraglin had heard the shrieks.

The goods news –his death had given him precious time to grab the papers and RUN.

The bad news – the guards had blocked off his routes back to the ship. And had blocked his comm. And had him twisting and turning and hiding in the shadows of the narrow streets.

The orange Joravians were hard to hide amongst, what with the males having elaborate braids and gray clothing. His own pale skin and shaved head had him standing out this far from the docks.

Which led to him standing in this particular alleyway. Staring at this particular laundry clothesline.

While the men had their braids and orange skin, the women… Kraglin gave a deep, gulping swallow.

The women had tattoos and hair. Which they cherished.

And covered with frilly, covering dresses and styled head scarves. With the exception of their eyes, the rest of their bodies remained covered until they were ready to _consumate_.

Another group of guards marched pass, making a cursory glance through the alley. Kraglin was thin enough to press into the shadows.

When they had safely moved on, Kraglin spit in the dirt. His dry mouth twisted in loathing.

Damn Garth.

Damn the ravagers.

Damn the guards.

Damn the idiot who hired them on.

Damn Yondu for threatening to leave them behind if they weren’t back by midafternoon.

And damn this particular woman for having bright pink clothes.

 

\------------------------

 

Who the _fuck_ wore pink when you have orange skin?!

Kraglin knew he was the last person people turned to for fucking _fashion_ advice ( _fuck, he’d either laugh at them or shoot them_ ), but this was ridiculous.

It took him an hour to figure out how to put the frilly monstrosity on, and another fifteen minutes to get the courage to step out. Kraglin was no coward, but fuck, he had heard what they did to Garth, and he had heard what they were planning to do to him.

And he was wearing fucking _pink_.

But the choice was taken from him. The guards had made another circuit and came into his alley once again.

It’s hard to hide in the shadows when you’re wearing fucking pink.

A big burly guard saw him and started, pulling his gun up. And jerked it away when he realized what he was seeing.

“Excuse me miss, my apologies…” Kraglin dropped his gaze in a hurry, and pulled his scarf around his face demurely, hoping that his fear translated into shyness.

Apparently it worked. Too well.

The voice dropped a register, intending to be soothing to a frightened female.

It made Kraglin wanna spit.

“Forgive me, dear lady. We are looking for a thief. Have you seen anyone suspicious? He is not our kind and is rather frightening to look at.

_Oy._

A hand curled around his elbow, touch firm, and Kraglin violently fought down the impulse to clench and strike. The guard took the slight jerk for fear.

“Miss, are you alright?” A small nod. Kraglin twisted his face in disgust, took a breath ( _survival survival survival_ ) and forced himself to lean gently on the man.

Woops. Apparently Kraglin is slightly taller.

Uh…

And apparently that’s attractive.

Kraglin could feel both arms coming around his waist ( _shit shit shit shit)_ and one hand moving up, up to grasp his chin, bring it towards the guard gently ( _shit shit shit shit shit shitshitshitshitshit)_ and both of them paused. Kraglin stopped breathing.

“Did you see him?” Kraglin tried to nod, but the hand held firm. “Yes!” He squeaked. It was falsetto, it was high, it was syrupy, it was _wrong_ …

The guard bought it. He moved his hand and cupped Kraglin’s jaw. Kraglin pushed his face into it, if only to hide his eyes. It worked. A thumb rubbed gently through the fabric. Kraglin held back a shudder of disgust.

“Did he hurt you?” _Not as much as he wants to hurt_ YOU _you scuzzbucket._ “No.” Kraglin brought his head down to the guards shoulder, a movement of relief and exhaustion. One hand settled at the small of his back, the other remained on his cheek, the thumb stroking softly. Terror had settled deep in Kraglin’s belly. Did they suspect…?

A warm mouth settled next to Kraglin’s ear ( _ugh)_ , “Which way did he go? Please, dear heart, before he hurts anyone.” _Like you?_ Kraglin, thinking back on what the young females of his people did to get their way, pulled back slightly and put his lips against the bare throat.

He could, at this angle, rip it out.

Instead, he gave a soft and wavering reply. “He pushed me, threatened me. He went to the right with his head covered.” It was partly true. Kraglin gave a soft sob and burrowed into the chest. He couldn’t help it. He really couldn’t. It was part adrenaline, part relief, that this was _fucking working_ …

“Please, go and stop him. I couldn’t _bear_ it if he tried to hurt someone else.” He paused. _Er, too much?_ The guard tightened his grip. Kraglin listened to him give orders to the men around him. When he felt the gaze return, he took a ( _not too fast, not too fast!_ ) slow step back, reluctant. He brought his head up, only slightly.

“Please sir, return safely.” _Or not. That’s ok too._ The guard said nothing. He held her _(his, his!)_ elbows loosely, then…

“Did you see his face?” _The hell?!_

“What?” The guard stepped closer.

“His face. Did you see it?” _Uuuuuhhhhh…_

“It… it happened so fast. It was only a glimpse, really.” _Really really. Now go do your damn job and go find this fucking_ frightening _thief before he loses patience and rips your fucking throat out!_

The guard nods.

“That settles it.” Kraglin almost sags in relief. _Finally._

“Please, what’s your name?” _Uh…_

“Kra…Krassinda.” _Yuck. Now go AWAY._ The hand comes back to rub his cheek and the guard huffs in quiet amusement.

“Krassinda… very unusual, like you. I’m afraid for your safety dear heart. If the bandit thinks that you can identify him, you’re very much in danger.” _…what? No. No! Hell no!_

“Please, there’s no danger, I’ll be fine…” The grip becomes strong and he grips Kraglins arms. Kraglin wants to grip his throat.

“No. I’ll never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you.” Once upon a time, Kraglin _maybe_ once on a day that he was _very_ drunk wished that Yondu was _kinda_ romantic… but now, Kraglin wants to shoot himself. This _sucks._ And is very, _very_ bad.

“You will stay by my side until this blaggart is brought to justice. And then…” His lips rest against Kraglin’s forehead and breathes.

“And then we’ll see what happens.”

Kraglin thinks he might be having a heart attack. _Something’s_ wrong with his system. He gives no resistance as he is led away by the men wanting to kill him. Or worse. In a pink frilly dress.

Yondu wouldn’t cry over his dead body, not when he was rolling on the floor next to him, laughing his ass off.

Kraglin glanced at the sky. The morning was gone.

Five hours till the ship left him behind.

Aw, _dammit!_

 

_\----------------------_

 

_Poor, poor Kraglin. And all he wanted was a little romance :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A bored captain is a dangerous captain. Always remember that._

_\-------------------------_

“The fuck is _that_?” Horuz’s gruff voice cut through the bustle of the port and distracted Yondu from his current dilemma. He had an errant first mate and someone-other, and he didn’t like how it was sitting in his belly. _This,_ however, created a new kind of distaste.

Surrounded by a group of soldiers stood a… lady… of this planet. Whoooooo.

That was a lot of pink. And frills. A frilly pink monstrosity. Yikes.

As his men chortled and made rude comments, Yondu considered for a moment. This woman was completely surrounded by guards, in a port, and seemed to have the attention of one of the higher ups. Hm. Yondu gave a wicked grin.

It was Kraglin’s own fault he was running late. A captain really needs to make good use of his time on and off the ship.

Besides, it’s been a long time since he’s done a ransom.

“Horuz, shut yer’ trap and listen up…”

\------------------------------

Kraglin was turning a shade of green that, even _he_ knew, didn’t go with this dress. Close enough for him to identify was the Eclector. And he kept catching vague glimpses of familiar red outfits.

Maybe projectile vomiting would chase off his suitor? Or it _could_ be a marriage proposal, who really knew nowadays? He settled for swallowing and taking deep breaths.

So far, the guard (Moffisul, as Kraglin had learned), was planning on storing him within their barracks here on the docks. Horrifically close to the people that he did _not_ want to see. And so, Kraglin… er, Krassinda, kept her head down, demurely pressed to the side of his (her?) savior.

Then he heard shouting.

From _very_ familiar voices.

_Shiiiit._

“A brawl sir! It’s in our path!”

Moffisul roared, either to be heard over the chaos or to impress her (him?). “Go, take our men and stop them! I’ll take two and take her a safer way! Go and be courageous!” _Oh fuck._

“Good sir!” Kraglin squeaked as best he could over the noise. “Wouldn’t it perhaps be safer to _stay here_ with _the group?_ In case of _trouble_?” The guard chuckled and good-naturedly patted, then stroked, Kraglin’s arm. “No, no, my dearest. These kinds of things happen all the time, we’ll be fine.”

Kraglin was no longer worried about being mistaken for a very non-Joravian male, oh no. His testicles had shrunken so far in that they may have gone altogether.

Meek woman that he was, he clung to Moffisul even tighter, praying that he _would_ protect him.

And that Yondu stayed very, very far away.

They made their way through the outskirts of the crowd and went down a large, empty alley. Moffisul regaled Krassinda with tales of similar incidents and his heroic actions throughout in an effort to keep her spirits up.

It wasn’t working.

Kraglin knew how to bullshit with the best of them, and boy, could he _smell_ it here.

“Good evening, folks. Ma’am.” The guards reached for their weapons. The newcomers were faster. “Drop yer weapons, now!” A gruff voice from the left roared, and Kraglin dared a quick glimpse. Oh no.

“M’name’s Gorz, and I’ll be your captor for the day. Cooperate, and no one’ll get hurt.” Gorz came closer and peered at Kraglin, then smiled. “Exceptin’ fer a few hearts mebbe. What’s yer name sweetness?”

Kraglin could only gape. What the fuck were the chances?

He (she) was pulled roughly behind Moffisul, and more of Gorz’s bandits appeared. With weapons.

“She is no concern of yours! Let one of my men take her to safety, and _I’ll_ be your captive!” A pause, then the crowd erupted in laughter. “Not on yer life! It’s the lady we’re wanting, you could be dead fer all we cared. Oh wait, so I guess it _is_ on yer life!” More laughter. Kraglin would prefer to die himself, really.

He didn’t know how it could get any worse.

_Fweee-EEEeeeeet!_

_Oh, SHIT._

A familiar arrow danced around the two leaders, with Kraglin stuck in-between. A large group of ravagers appeared from above with weapons trained on the crowd. And a _very_ familiar figure strode forward.

“Gorz, was it?” Yondu’s red eyes ran over the figures. Frozen, the three presented a very odd picture.

“M’names Udonta, and I’ll be taking over this here kidnapping. In fact, let’s not be picky. _Everyone’s_ captured. The lot of you _do_ have bounties on yer heads, right Gorz?” He smiled, and rubbed his palms together. “Now, who _doesn’t_ want to be captured? Speak now, it’s no trouble at all. I’ll just kill you and be done with it. Anyone?” Silence reigned, and Yondu chortled.

“Alrighty then, let’s get you all sorted. Horuz, get ‘em moving!” More ravagers emerged from the shadows, and the bandits and Joravians were pulled away with Horuz grumbling after them. Yondu came and stood before Kraglin, who could barely stand himself. Yondu eyed the trembling form and smoothed out his sneer.

“There, there m’lady. No one’s gonna touch you unless you cause me trouble.” He stepped even closer. “Yer not planning on making a fuss, are you?” Kraglin shook his head so fast, he swore his brain rattled a bit.

“Alright then, all you need to do is answer some questions, then you get to go home to yer loving family.” He cocked his head to the side, keeping his face friendly. Kraglin knew better. The shark grin returned and Yondu zeroed in on his captive.

“Tell me who are you, and who’s gonna be wanting you back.”

Then Kraglin did the only thing his overwhelmed brain could handle.

He fainted.

 


End file.
